User blog:Lasifer/No Hope for Mother Earth: The Reapers vs. Giygas (Collab w/ Beast)
' ' Two ancient alien evils have returned, and all of life as we know it is doomed no matter who prevails in the fight for the universe. If the Embodiment of Evil wants this world, he will have to destroy The Reapers! A race of sentient ships devoted to wiping out all life as part of a larger cycle! But in order to take Earth, the Old Machines must take out Giygas! The Universal Cosmic Destroyer hellbent on sentencing all of reality to the horror of infinite darkness! Who...is...DEADLIEST!?!? The Reapers The Reapers are an ancient race of alien synthetics that exist beyond recordable time and with motives that are beyond comprehension. They operate on a cycle in which they attack and destroy all sentient life that is sufficiently advanced enough for their recognition, and have been doing so for an unspeakably long time. They are discovered in the current cycle by Commander Shepard during his pursuit of rouge spectre Saren Arterius. Despite his best efforts, very few actively belived in the threat of the Reapers until their invasion 3 years later. Shepard actively resisted the Reapers when they began their invasion, and ulitmately prevailed in defeating them after heavy casualites across the galaxy. They are highly arrogant, believing themselves to be above any species except themselves, and are geniunely surprised when something is better than them and capable of defeating them. Leader Unit: Sovereign A scout sent ahead by the Reapers, Sovereign is an extremely powerful starship, and the flagship of rouge Spectre Saren Arterius. Saren and the Reaper made a deal in which Saren would help Sovereign in his goals, and in turn, some organic life would be proven worthy and spared, though it's abundantly clear that Sovereign does not intend to hold up his edge of the deal. When the human Spectre Commander Shepard discovers the truth of the Reaper cause, he confronts Saren, eroding his loyalty to the Reaper, and in turn forcing Sovereign to control him with cybernetic implants. Their plan near Saren and Sovereign, in an attempt to remove the only thing that can stop the cycle, attacked the Citadel, launching an assault with an army of Geth that kills thousands and causes massive damage to the Citadel. After a brutal battle, Shepard manages to convince Saren to fight back, and the Turian Spectre kills himself, forcing Sovereign to use the cybernetic implants to revive Saren, causing it to fight a two-way battle in which it controls Saren and fights Shepard, and fights the Alliance Fifth Fleet in Citadel space. Eventually, Shepard's flagship, the Normandy, flew in and landed the killing blow, bringing down Saren once and for all. Weapons: *Hades Cannon: An extremely powerful cannon mounted on top of a Reaper, the Hades cannon fires a continuous beam of energy that can destroy a heavily armored cruiser in one shot. *Liquid Tungsten Railgun: A railgun that fires a continuous stream of liquid tungsten that hits with the equivalent force of 132 and 454 TNT. General Unit: Saren Arterius Saren Arterius, born 2139, is the longest serving turian member of the Spectres, the elite operatives answering directly to the Citadel Council. For 24 years, he has been an agent of the Council's will, a zealous defender of galactic stability in the unsettled border region of the Skyllian Verge. Official records of Spectres are sealed, but it is known that Saren followed turian tradition and entered the military at the age of 15. In 2155 he was promoted to active service after only a year of training, though it is unclear whether his unit was involved in any of the battles against human forces during the First Contact War of 2157. In 2159 he became the youngest turian ever accepted into the Spectres. Intelligent, cunning and capable, Saren quickly developed a reputation for ruthless efficiency. Although there were a number of unsettling rumors concerning the brutality of his methods, there was no denying his results. Saren has little regard for life. He does not see saving lives as a priority unless the Council deems it necessary, or if there is information to be gathered. He remains the Council's top agent despite his records: Saren may be ruthless and calculating, but he gets results. Saren eventually comes across Sovereign on a mission, and through the ancient Reaper, he learns the fate of the many civilizations of eons past. Instead of using Sovereign as a weapon, as he had intended, Saren makes it his goal to save the races of the galaxy by aiding the Reapers, proving the worth of organics to the Reapers so that they might be spared. (From Mass Effect Wiki) Army Unit: Geth A race of extremely intelligent and connected synthetic beings, the Geth were initially created by the Quarians to serve as slaves. But after centuries of harsh treatment, the Geth rebelled, killing millions of Quarians in a short war, then driving the survivors into space. For some time afterwards, the Geth were treated by many of the galaxies species as a threat, and it eventually brought them into connection with the Reapers, who they deemed as the "Old Machines". The Reapers offered to assist the Geth in creating a large object that could connect all the Geth forever in return for their service against the other species. While most of the Geth refused, some took the Reaper's offer, causing a schism. The Geth assisted in numerous conflicts until the battle of the Citadel, where Sovereign and Saren Arterius were killed. Afterwards, a sole Geth called Legion came to legendary hero Commander Shepard asking for assistance in wiping out the remnants of the Heretics by infiltrating a Geth base and uploading a virus that will wipe out their base programs. Shepard, however, interjected, and managed to convince Legion to upload a virus that will forcibly reintegrate the heretics into the Geth collective. While this semi fly solved the major issue with the Geth, it did not, however, remove the long-standing feud between the Geth and the Quarians, and during the chaos of the Reaper war, the Quarians launched a massive assault on the Geth and their homeworld, Rannoch. Desperate, the Geth turned towards the Reaper for help, using their tactical knowledge and coordination to nearly slaughter the Quarians until Shepard intervened, killing the Reaper in charge. However, despite the common enemy dead, the Quarians continued their assault, and Shepard was forced to side with the Quarians, refusing to allow Legion to upload the Reaper to the Geth collective, and being forced to kill it before it could. Outnumbered and outgunned, the Geth were destroyed soon after. Geth Types: *Geth Armature - Anti-personnel light walkers capable of launching geth siege pulses. Also possesses machine-guns, heavy armour and shields. *Geth Colossus - Geth heavy walkers capable of launching devastating siege pulse attacks and machine gun attacks. Extremely strong armour and shields. *Geth Destroyer - Equipped with Geth Pulse Shotguns and strong shielding. Specialised for close quarters combat, have the ability to charge, melee, and can utilize Carnage. They can also be equipped with flamethrowers or rocket launchers. *Geth Hopper - Cyberwarfare and ambush platforms, capable of sabotage, overload, and radar jamming. Attacks using the geth sniper beam. Lightly shielded. *Geth Hunter - Stealth troops armed with shotguns and shielding. They possess tactical cloaking devices. *Geth Juggernaut - Similar to Geth Primes. Equipped with Geth Pulse Rifles and able to launch distortion rockets. Heavily shielded and very resilient. *Geth Prime - Elite geth units equipped with heavy weaponry. They possess very strong shields, heavy armor, tech abilities and are extremely resilient. They also improve combat skills of nearby geth and are capable of jamming radar. *Geth Pyro - Geth units that are highly dangerous in close quarters. Equipped with flamethrowers, shielding and heavy armor. Very slow and harmless at distance, but highly resilient and deadly in close range. *Geth Rocket Trooper - Anti-armor/anti-air infantry. Equipped with rocket launchers and shielding. *Geth Shock Trooper - Advanced Geth Troopers armed with the Geth Pulse Rifle, Geth Barriers, and Carnage. *Geth Sniper - Armed with Geth Sniper Rifles and shielding. Capable of using assassination, specialised for long-range combat. Capable of jamming radar. *Geth Trooper - Standard geth troops equipped with Geth Pulse Rifles, Geth Barriers, and capable of recharging shields via the Geth Shield Boost ability. Expendable Unit: Husks Species captured by the Reapers and impaled on top of special technology known as Dragon's Teeth, Husks are savage and mindless creatures loyal to the Reapers, and capable of a variety of different uses on the battlefield. While originally only human husk existed, the Reaper invasion caused a variety of new species to emerge, making the Husks the de facto main force on the battlefield most of the time. Husk Types: *Basic Husks: The most primitive form of Husks, the Basic Husks are created through human impalement, and bring very little to the battlefield beyond brute strength and sheer number. *Cannibals: The main troops of the Reaper Husk army, Cannibals are made from a batarian/human mix, and they earn their nickname because of their ability to boost their strength by eating fallen allies, alongside wielding a powerful arm cannon and powerful frag grenades. *Marauders: Harvested from Turians, the Marauders serve as tough shock troops as the battlefields, and are often seen guarding or assaulting vital objectives. For weapons and abilities, they bring the ability to create barriers over allies and nearby objects, and they wield the Phaeston assault rifle, a full-auto Turian assault rifle with 50 rounds per clip. *Banshee: Created from Asari, Banshee's are a demoralizing sound on the battlefield due to their inhuman screams and devastating use of biotics (Link: http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Banshee#Capabilities%7Cbiotics) to destroy anything in their path, alongside their strong shielding and armor. *Harvesters: Created from the species of the same name, Harvesters are massive creatures that resemble dragons that are used primarily as a way of forcing control of the air. They have two mounted cannons on their head and can use their massive size to devastate unprepared foes, alongside being naturally capable of spawning more husk types. Gigyas' Army Leader Unit: Giygas Also known as Giegue, the "Embodiment of Evil" and the "Universal Cosmic Destroyer", Giygas was an evil alien who intends to sentence all of reality to the horror of infinite darkness. Giygas was an alien raised from infancy by a woman named Maria and her husband George, both of whom were abducted from Earth in 1909. During this time, George studied the alien's PSI powers without their permission, culminating with their escape back to Earth. Once he matured, Giygas was tasked by his people to ensure that PSI never spread onto Earth. However, Giygas did not want to betray those who raised him, particularly Maria. In the end, he was forced to detach himself from Maria and begin preparations for the invasion of Earth. Sometime before the invasion, Giygas comes across the Apple of Enlightenment, a fruit that shows the future. Giygas learns of his inevitable defeat at the hands of Ness, and so he attacks Earth twenty years before this would occur in order to disprove the prophecy. Powers and Abilties: * Devil's Machine: The only thing holding back Giygas true strength, the Devils Machine can return any attack sent at it with twice the amount of power. Once shut off, Giygas is freed to use his full strength. * PSI Rockin': A devestating attack that hits all enemies on the field, PSI Rockin has the ability to decrease psychically created shields. At its most powerful, its one of the three most powerful PSI or PK abilities in existence. * PSI Thunder: A powerful electric PK ability that hits multiple times and multiple targets, as well as depleting shields. * PSI Flash: A green-flashing ability that hits multiple targets, which can destroy enemies in a single strike, cause numbness and crying, or cause enemies to attack themselves and allies. * Apple of Enlightenment: A machine that allows Gigyas to see the future. * Cosmic Power: When released from the Devil's Machine, Giygas loses all restraint and can access his full power. It does, however, sap his sanity, reducing him to an insane version of his former self. General Unit: Porky Minch A sadistic child corrupted by Giygas, acting as the Embodiment of Evil's right-hand-man. Formerly Ness' neighbor and friend before being corrupted by the Evil Mani Mani, he shows no empathy in killing or hurting others, first being observed with his attempted human sacrifice. In Ness' encounter with Giygas, Porky is there with him, pale and discolored from side-effects of time traveling, in an organic spider-like mech. At this point, Pokey reveals to Ness that it was Giygas that had been leading him all along. He expresses to Ness his new belief that Giygas should destroy the universe, and attacks Ness and his friends (in their robotic forms) alongside Giygas. Once Giygas is destroyed, Pokey uses time travel to escape into another era, but not before taunting Ness one last time. PorkyBot.jpg|Porky throwing out his bots PorkyLaser.jpg|Porky's Laser attak PorkyStab.jpg|Porky's leg-spikes delivering a speedy attack PorkySuperLaser.jpg|Porky's lightning attack Army Unit: Starmen/Various Robots Starmen are extraterrestrial beings, and are among the original users of PSI. Starmen are common among the higher ranks of Giygas's army. No information is given about how Giygas recruits them, what they are looking for, or how they reproduce or are created. However, it is known they are extraterrestrials, humanoids with robot-like characteristics. Their suits/skin vary in color, often to differentiate ranks. They are able to use PSI, but it can also be assumed Giygas is able to teach PSI to his men, as many different species and robots can use it as well. Their dialog contains beep sounds, like a machine's. In fact, what they say is displayed in Katakana in Japanese, which is commonly used to represent robot-like voices. Giygas also commands other machines that do his biding in battle. * Starman: The most basic type of Starman, they use PSI as their main weapon, including PK Beam, PSI Magnet, and PSI Shield. * Last Starman: A high-ranked Starman of golden color that has access to all PSI abilities. * Blue Starman: An upgraded Starman that uses PK Beam Gamma. * Starman Super: Another type of gold Starman which always start the battle with PSI Shield β which reflects damage, and can fire a beam, Summon Starmen for help, guard, and use Healing Ω, which can revive defeated allies. * Starman Deluxe: A powerful type of Starman outfitted with spikes, uses PK Starstorm and PSI Shield β. * Ghost of Starman: A powerful black-colored Starman outlined with a pink aura, which knows PK Starstorm alpha, and after counting down from 3, unleashes the destructive PK Starstorm Omega on the battlefield. * Final Starman: The most powerful type of Starman, outfitted with spikes and a gold color, knows Shield β, PSI Starstorm α, PSI Starstorm Ω, Healing Ω, and Brainshock Ω. * Atomic Power Robot: A robot that fully replenishes other robots' energy by utilizing the power of the atom (Lifeup, acting as a sort of medic. It defends itself using laser beams, and explodes upon defeat. * Bionic Kraken: A large pink serpent that can breath fire, use PK Thunder, emit a pale green light to neutralize abilities like biotics, and generate tornadoes. * Hyper Spinning Robo: A robot that can disrupt mental senses, fire powerful beams, and use PSI Shield Beta * Military Octobot: A robot that resembles, well, an octopus, and can coil opponents, steal items, and fire beams, as well as generate electric fields. * Sentry Robot: Fire beams, call for help, fire rockets. Expendable Units Monsters and other beings affected by Giygas' Evil Mani Mani statue to do his bidding and harm his opponents. * Mobile Sprouts and Evil Mushrooms: Weapons and Abilities: Mushroomization: Ramblin Evil Mushrooms can plant mushroom spores that grow on enemy heads, confusing their movements and possibly causing them to attack allies. Plant Spores: Mobile Sprouts can plant spores of themselves, creating more sprouts in the process. PSI Magnet: A simple PSI ability used by Mobile Sprouts that removes PP from Ness and his team. PSI Lifeup: Mobile Sprouts can cast Lifeup, healing one member of the group of enemies. * Chomposaurs: A large, dinosaur-like creature that Ness and his friends encountered while in the Lost Underworld. PSI Fire α: A fire-based PSI attack that targets an entire row of enemies. PSI Fire β: A stronger version of PSI Fire α that does twice as much damage, PSI Fire γ: An even stronger version of PSI Fire that does three times as much damage as a. Swing one's tail very hard Stomp with one's huge foot * Dept. Store Spook: A spooky creature encountered by Ness and company in the Fourside department store. PSI Freeze α: A PSI ability that causes a cold wind to surround one target, with the chance of freezing them. PSI Fire α: A fire-based PSI attack that targets an entire row of enemies. Lifeup α: A PSI ability that restores minor amounts of health. Magnet Ω: An ability that steals small amounts of PP, and adds it to the user's PP. Brainshock α: A PSI that makes an enemy feel...strange. * Wild 'n Wooly Shambler: Appearing in the Cave of the Past, the Wild'n Wooly Shambler is a stronger version of its cousin that uses stronger versions of the Wooly Shambler's attacks. Fire a beam: The Shambler fires a beam that does moderate damage. PSI Shield β: A PSI ability that casts a shield of protection over one ally, and deflects enemy PSI attacks back at them. PSI Flash β: A PSI attack that affects all foes on the field, it generates a strong flash and can make the enemy start crying uncontrollably, and in some circumstances, can make the enemy feel strange, become numb, or even be destroyed. X-Factors Leaders Sovereign - Giygas 90 - Experience - 80 Soveriegn's been manipulating the entire course of galactic history from the shadows, and he's fought in numerous battles against the Protheans, as well as operating and working on yet another Reaper attack on Citadel space. Giygas may have launched two-large scale attacks on Earth, but it doesn't compare to what Sovereign has done. 90 - Intelligence - 70 Sovereign has thousands of programs working together all at once to coordinate his ideas and plans alongside his fellow Reapers. His knowledge of the history of the universe is vast, having knowledge on many galactic species and their history. Giygas' extreme level of power has dampened his mind, even being referred to as an "almighty idiot" by his henchman Porky. 90 - Strategy/Tactics - 90 Both Sovereign's and Giygas' operations took place in secrecy for a good while, allowing them to continue forth and advance with their plans without their opponents even knowing - allowing them to launch surprise attacks on their enemies. Giygas' Evil Mani Mani statue even helped him turn the planet Earth against itself and all good in the world. 80 - Strength/Power - 100 Giygas is known as the "embodiment of evil" and "universal cosmic destroyer" for good reason. His unlimited amount of power and skill with PSI make him a formidable foe, and has never been defeated by his enemies through direct combat. Sovereign is a massive ship, and when it really comes down to it, he can charge forward and crush anything foolish to stand in his way, but he isn't a massive entity like Giygas is. 90 - Brutality - 100 The Reapers, while ruthless, ultimately didn't want kill /all/ organic races every cycle, just the ones too advanced for their own good, and were willing to spare unadvanced species. Giygas is non-negotiable, and managed to send the world into an apocalyptic hell with few survivors until being stopped back in time. Generals Saren Arterius - Porky Minch 90 - Experience - 80 Saren entered the military at an extremely young age and quickly became a high ranking officer in the Turian military and eventually became a young member of the Spectres and servant of the Reapers. Porky is a time-traveling immortal who has met the embodiment of evil itself and eventually became the leader of a large military that quite literally ruled the world. He hasn't seen as much direct combat as Saren, but he has seen quite a bunch. 90 - Intelligence - 75 Saren is a cunning and calculating Spectre, a position you don't get to without the smarts and efficiency for the job. Porky, even as a ruthless dictator, is still a child at heart, albeit a gifted and ruthless one, but still a child at heart. But he shouldn't be underestimated, as his leadership and strategies have gotten him far for good reason. 85 - Strategy/Tactics - 75 Saren's a skilled soldier and leader, having led the Turians and Geth through numerous battles and conflicts, his leadership skills and master tactics are apart of the reasons he's a Spectre in the first place. Porky's a master manipulator, no doubt, but he's still pretty inept at times. 75 - Strength/Power - 90 Turians are among one of the strongest humanoid species in the universe, only behind species such as Krogan and the Yahg. Porky may be small, fat, and nonathletic, but with his mech he becomes a towering, fierce opponent that could snap a man in two. 85 - Brutality - 100 Porky couldn't give a rat's fanny if people died - he's a sociopathic, sadistic, troubled child who wants to see the universe destroyed. He attempts to kill Ness and co. several times, and commands an army that turns formerly friendly animals into horrid and violent creatures for his own sick amusement. Saren may be brutal, being infamous for his methods as a spectre, but he does what he believes is good for the universe. 100 - Loyalty - 100 Both of these generals have been indoctrinated by their masters into doing their bidding Notes Which fight should happen next? Joel vs. The Governor RED Team vs. General Grievous Booker DeWitt vs. Jack Ryan Travis Touchdown vs. Jack Cayman * Votes with at least five complete and relevant sentences or votes with edges count as a full vote. * Votes with one sentence do not count. * All other votes count as a half vote. * Any well-reasoned counter-arguments that aren't subjected to a well-reasoned rebuttal can lower a vote by half a point or nullified completely. Category:Blog posts